1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical contacts.
2. Background of the Invention
Oftentimes it is desirable to design an electronic device in a modular fashion in which the device comprises a plurality of sub-assemblies that are physically and electrically connected. For example, a first sub-assembly may include a first connector and a second sub-assembly may include a second connector that mates to the first connector when the sub-assemblies are physically attached to one another. In order to insure proper connection of mating connectors during assembly, it is often required for the positioning of such connectors to be held to very tight tolerances. Moreover, attachment of the sub-assemblies to one another must be performed very precisely. Such requirements add costs to the manufacture of the device.